


5 Sentences (And More Than That)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Prompts - Tumblr Event, AU, F/M, Fluff, I made a ton of these (thanks to Kris), also known as Adrienne getting her writing mojo back, so here are all of them in one place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"





	1. "Poptarts aren't an acceptable breakfast" + FitzSimmons

**Author's Note:**

> leopoldjamesfitz on tumblr requested, "Poptarts aren't an acceptable breakfast" + FitzSimmons"

“Ugh, Fitz,” Jemma exclaims in frustration, “Poptarts aren’t an acceptable breakfast!”

“Do not judge me and my eating habits! No one can easily drink one of your rotten smoothies like you can.” He pops another piece of the chocolate pastry in his mouth and Jemma cringes.

“My smoothies are healthy and have enough protein keep me going for the whole day. That distasteful piece of rubbish in your hand is only full of sugar. Besides, you fall asleep in Professor Vaughn’s every time you eat one of them, and then guess who has to run a few laps on the track as punishment?”

Fitz takes one look at the remaining poptart in his hand before throwing it in the garbage. He then sighs and reaches his hand out, “Fine. Give me the smoothie.”

Jemma grins triumphantly.


	2. fs + 'still got sand in my sweater from nights we don't remember' :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "fs + 'still got sand in my sweater from nights we don't remember' :-)"

” _still got sand in my sweater from nights we don’t remember…”_

Jemma snorts out loud, and Fitz looks up from his book to glance at her. “What is it?”

 

“Oh nothing,” she says, “just the line in that song is absurd.”

 

He hums in agreement, but then puts his book down to scoot closer to her on the couch. “Is it really?”

 

“Yes!” she exclaims. “Why would one even have a sweater on while at the beach, and not remember the whole event?” She throws her hands up in frustration and mutters, “I don’t understand songs sometimes.”

 

He pulls the book out of her own hands and sets it down, drawing her attention to him. “If I remember correctly, Jemma, that line fits us completely. Remember our first year of the Academy?”

 

She thinks for a moment, long and hard, then huffs. “That was a drunken prank and you know it, Leopold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	3. “Why does this happen every time we do this?” + FS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nerdlove4thewin on tumblr requested, "For the five sentence fic thing— “Why does this happen every time we do this?” + FS"

“Why does this happen every time we do this?” Jemma groans, her head falling onto Fitz’s chest.

“I tried giving up the curse, Jemma! I didn’t believe it affected us anymore but this - this proves it’s still looming over us.”

She mutters something intelligible into his neck, before rolling over and out of bed. It takes her a moment to get her whole body - swollen stomach and all - off the mattress, almost falling a couple times, to add to Fitz’s entertainment.

He tries to suppress a laugh, but it’s no use. He falls into a fit of giggles and Jemma glares at him from the bathroom door.

“I’m going to use the bathroom, Fitz,” she says with a look that shuts him up immediately, “And when I come back out I’m going to make you regret laughing that your pregnant wife needed to pee while we were snogging, okay?”

He gulps, swallowing the last laugh bubbling in his throat, and nods.

Pregnant Jemma both frightens and excites him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	4. “This night has only just begun. If there's discretion that you've not abandoned now's the time.” FS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whentheskyequakes on tumblr requested, “This night has only just begun. If there's discretion that you've not abandoned now's the time.” For you know what, from You Know Who"

The stereo - rather, Daisy’s phone hooked up to a ten dollar portable speaker - plays the song at a considerable volume as the (finally) married couple sway clumsily to the beat.

They’re both quite inebriated, but no one can blame the two of them for downing all the gin they could muster after all they’ve been through.

The lyric suits them, as Fitz whispers it melodically (or as well as he can) into her ear, her head resting heavy on his shoulder and eyes half lidded with contentment.

They both let go tonight, waiting of course until after they got married to get drunk beyond belief, but the warm buzz only adds to the occasion.

They made it to this point, and they were damn well going to celebrate it thoroughly.

Once the song ends, Jemma is halfway asleep and so Fitz pulls her off the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the common room and to the side, sitting on the couch they pushed to the corner. Her body is draped over his lap, her face buried in his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist, breathing each other in.

The night may as well be ending soon for them in their current state (cuddling up, drunk, and Jemma already asleep in Fitz’s arms), but they have the rest of their lives - together and married - to spend wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	5. fs + “that’s a strange... um... thing to say”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "fs + “that’s a strange... um... thing to say”"

“I’ll buy you coffee if you hold my hand for five minutes.” She blurts it out before she can even stop herself.

 

“That’s a strange… um… thing to say” the man in front of her stutters, “especially to a complete stranger. I could be an serial killer, or be carrying an infectious disease.”

 

“I’m fairly certain if you had an infectious disease - and half a brain - you wouldn’t be out in public.” She pauses a second. “Are you a serial killer?”

 

He shakes his head, smiling. “Of course not.” His hand moves forward to link with hers, and Jemma internally curses at the swooping feeling in her stomach with the feeling of how perfect this stranger’s hand feels entwined with her own.

 

“Why are we doing this again?”

 

She glances to the right subtly, noticing her ex boyfriend sitting with the girl he left her for, and looks back to see the man holding her hand even closer than before. “My ex is over there and I want him to feel bad he ever left me.”

 

He looks over at her ex, and grimaced slightly. “He appears to be a total wanker.”

 

“He is,” she replies, “I don’t know what if I ever saw in him. He’s not even mildly attractive].”

 

“And you think that this,” he gestures down at their hands, “would be enough to convince him?”

 

She shrugs. “I promised you a coffee for a hand hold. I don’t expect anything else.”

 

That doesn’t stop him - the him, in her opinion, being very very attractive - from leaning in to gently press his lips against hers, making her gasp.

 

He pulls away after a moment, she notices her ex looking at them out of the corner of her eye, and he whispers into her ear, “I’m more of a tea drinker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	6. fs + “I always thought you and I would get along, but apparently you don’t feel the same way”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "fs + “I always thought you and I would get along, but apparently you don’t feel the same way”"

The words startle Fitz, his back turned towards his (nosy, annoying, too chipper, but very objectively attractive) neighbor. He turns around to face her (and her inquisitive brown eyes), his back hitting the door in his alarm.

 

“Why would you scare me like that, Jemma? Honestly!” He gives herself a moment to catch his breath, but then asks her to clarify.

 

“Are you bloody serious?” she asks infuriatingly, “I have been trying my best to be nice to you ever since you moved in here. I left cookies in front of your door -”

 

He doesn’t remember seeing those, but does remember seeing Hunter munching on something in his room a few weeks ago.

 

 

“-I tried to invite you over for game night but you blew it all off -”

 

He knows for sure he declined because he had a late night project to work on, and he avoided her gaze because her eyes were easy to get lost in.

 

“-I even drunkingly confessed quite loud outside your door after a horrible date that I found you extremely attractive and wanted to date you, and I know you heard me because you told me to shut up and that you had a girlfriend already.”

 

_Well, that one was new._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	7. fs + “he was my best friend, you know?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "fs + “he was my best friend, you know?”"

Jemma breaks the silence at the table - startling the man, whose name was Fitz, sitting across from her, “He was my best friend, you know.”

 

His eyes go wide at her admission and she continues.

 

“We were friends for a couple years before he asked me out on a drunken dare. He was my only friend at the time. But I should’ve known he only dated me to prove a point to his stupid friends.” She waves a soggy fry up in the air as she says this, and Fitz’s eyes are more on the bending potato wedge more than her, afraid it would fling into his face. “He was always a bloody wanker too. I only liked him for his symmetrical face.”

 

Jemma, of course, couldn’t be more grateful for the mysterious - and, she must admit, handsome - stranger who sidled in through the door and heard her conversing with the nice waitress about not only being stood up for her date night, but also dumped by text. A few moments later he swoops in and sits down across from her, saving her ego by apologizing for being late, and pretending to be her (now ex) boyfriend.

 

And even though she barely knows this man, she most definitely wants to know him better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	8. fs + “don’t... just... don’t”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "fs + “don’t... just... don’t”"

“Don’t…just…don’t.”

 

“Oh come on, Jemma,” Fitz pleads, his expression hidden by the door that was shut in his face. She won’t even let him in this time.

 

“Don’t ‘oh come on, Jemma’ me! You know what you did was wrong.” Her voice is firm but wavering, like even she was ready to break.

 

“You’re going to really make me sleep on the couch, just because I beat you at monopoly?!”

 

She opens the door for one second, but it was only to throw a pillow at his face. “You know I never lose, Leopold. You brought it upon yourself.” The door shuts again.

 

He sighs heavily and bends down to pick up the pillow, huffing as he moves to the couch in their living room and lies down with a thin blanket draped over him.

 

It’s a lot warmer in the room with the fire still burning, the abandoned board game still set up. It’s the last thing he sees before his eyes drift closed.

 

But the last thing he hears is their bedroom door squeaking open, socked feet creeping into the room, and the warm feeling of her body pressing into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	9. fs + “I think I’m in love with you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "fs + “I think I’m in love with you”"

“I think I’m in love with you,” Jemma whispers into the empty room. The bed is cold without his presence beside her, and she wraps herself up in the duvet to retain the little bit of warmth she had left in her body.

 

If he were still here, she would sneak her cold feet up his pant leg and listen to his gutters groan vibrate against the walls, making her giggle.

 

 _He probably just went back to his own place last night after I fell asleep_ , she thought to herself.

 

She wished he didn’t.

 

It was accidental, them sleeping together. They were up all night the first time, working on an endless project for work and falling asleep on the couch, to where Jemma internally admitted that she had never slept better in his arms. Ever since then, she tried to find excuses for him to stay, but he never outright refused.

 

Which makes her curious as to why he didn’t stay this time. _He probably doesn’t even like me in that way_. She was the one who made this weird and uncomfortable for him and probably ruined their friendship.

 

Little did she know that he was about to knock on her door to echo her whispered confession straight to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	10. fs + “who the hell are you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "fs + “who the hell are you?”"

She shrieks. “Who the hell are you?!” She covers her body as best as she can with the fallen curtain so she can avoid the prying gaze of the stranger above her.

 

He doesn’t answer her question but says instead, “You fell in the shower. And you obviously have a concussion if you don’t remember me.”

 

He reaches forward to pick her up and she squirms out of his touch, but he’s slightly stronger than she is and pulls her into his chest, shower curtain and all.

 

The man walks out of the bathroom and drops her unceremoniously onto her bed - what she assumes is her bed - rummaging through her dresser for clothes.

 

She’s fortunate, of course, for this man’s arrival to help her otherwise she’d still be stuck in her shower.

 

She’s also fortunate, because whoever this man is, he’s kinda cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


	11. fs + “I was waiting for my wife”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Send me a sentence + a ship and I'll write the next five sentences.
> 
> Also entitled, "Adrienne writes more than five sentences for all of these and loses all chill"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leopoldjamesfitzs on tumblr requested, "I lost count of how many I sent but I have no regrets. fs + “I was waiting for my wife”"

It slips out of his mouth while talking to a complete stranger. He was in the doctor’s office waiting room while Jemma was in for a checkup, and struck up conversation with the older man next to him.

 

“Oh,” Fitz said in response to the man’s inquiry about his presence, “I’m just waiting for my wife.”

 

He noticed his mistake as soon as he said it, of course, but didn’t bother to correct himself. They were, of course, engaged - he wasn’t such a bloody git of making up a complete lie about their relationship status - but he has been thinking a lot about the w word that it just happened.

 

Not that he minded.

 

That is, until she comes through the door with a bandage on her arm from a blood test and a smile on her lips. Fitz stands to shrug his coat on and helps her into his own when the old man opens his mouth again.

 

“You have quite the beautiful wife, young man.”

 

He can feel Jemma stiffen up under his shoulders, and Fitz panics. He knows that she has some sort of idea about what he said in her absence, but she doesn’t bring up the subject until they get home when she throws herself into his arms, his back hitting the door, and her whispering in his ear, “I like when you call me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at fitzjemma <3


End file.
